ユーザー:Tomeito/作成中5
|creatures= *Aiwha *Bantha *Beldon *Bird **Chicken **Convor **Lantern bird **Naboo pigeon **Pelikki **Pheasant ***Golden pheasant **Pishne **Steelpecker **Unidentified Endor green bird **Whisper bird *Blurrg *Coral *Dog *Eopie *Fox **Canid ***Vulptex *Gorg *Guarlara *Gundark *Happabore *Insect **Ant **Beetle ***Scritter **Butterfly ***Endor blue butterfly **Fly *Jerba *Krayt dragon **Greater krayt dragon *Muunyak *Primate **Woolamander *Rancor *Rathtar *Reptavian **Geejaw **Varactyl *Reptile **Dewback **Lizard ***Tauntaun **Ronto *Rodent **Rat ***Womp rat **Scurrier **Stintaril *Runyip *Sarlacc *Snake *Wampa *Worm **Nightwatcher worm |droids= *Assassin droid *Astromech droid **BB-series **R-series ***R1-series astromech droid ***R2 series astromech droid ***R4 astromech ***R5 unit *Battle droid **B1 battle droid ***Heavy battle droid ***Security Battle Droid **B2 super battle droid ***B2-RP battle droid **OOM-series battle droid ***OOM command battle droid *Cleaning droid **Hangar deck scrubber droid *Droid starfighter **Droid tri-fighter **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I **''Hyena''-class bomber *Droid tank **[[NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer|NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer]] *Interrogator droid **IT-O Interrogation Unit **IT-000 interrogator droid *Mining droid **LIN demolitionmech autonomous minelayer *Patrol droid **Patrol droid (First Order) *Pilot droid *Power droid **GNK-series power droid *Probe droid **Viper probe droid *Protocol droid **3PO unit **RA-7 protocol droid *Repair droid **MSE series ***MSE-6 series repair droid **WED Treadwell repair droid ***WED-15 Treadwell droid ***WED-15 Septoid Treadwell *Secretary droid **CZ unit *Security droid *Seeker **ID9 seeker droid **ID10 seeker droid *Sentinel *Sentry droid **IMG-099 Imperial Mark IV patrol droid **Sentry droid (First Order) *Service droid **GA servant droid *Smelter droid **8D-series *Supervisor droid **EV unit *Tactical droid **T-series tactical droid *Welding droid |events= *Battle of Takodana *Fall of the Republic **Clone Wars ***Battle of Geonosis ***Battle of Kamino ***Battle of Kashyyyk ***Battle of Mon Cala ***Order 66 **Invasion of Naboo ***Battle of Naboo *Imperial Era **Campaigns of Saw Gerrera's Partisans ***Infiltration of the Dreamers **Galactic Civil War ***Battle of Hoth ***Battle of Endor ***Battle of Yavin ***Contingency ****Battle of Jakku ****Operation: Cinder *****Attack on Abednedo *****Battle of Fondor *****Battle of Naboo *****Skirmish on Vardos ***Destruction of an abandoned weapons depot ***The Disaster ***Duel on Cloud City ***[[Escape from the Invincible Faith|Escape from the Invincible Faith]] ***Evacuation of Yavin 4 ***Iron Blockade ***Liberation of Kashyyyk ***Mission to Chinook Station ***Mission to rescue the survivors of Alderaan ***Operation Yellow Moon ***Raid at the Wretch of Tayron ***Rescue of Han Solo ***Skirmish on Takodana **Heist on Vandor **Ja-bess Incursion **Jedi Purge ***Duel in the Galactic Senate **Mission to Pillio **Proclamation of the New Order **Unidentified shipyard assault *Life Day *New Republic Era **Cold war ***Hosnian Cataclysm ***Hunt for Lor San Tekka ****Attack on Tuanul ****Mission to Pillio ***Mission to Athulla ***Battle of Kestro **First Order–Resistance war ***Attack on the Resistance fleet ***Battle of Starkiller Base ***Battle of Crait ***Battle of Takodana ***Evacuation of D'Qar ***[[Skirmish on the Retribution|Skirmish on the Retribution]] **Mission to the Outer Rim **[[Skirmish aboard the Eravana|Skirmish aboard the Eravana]] |locations= *The galaxy **Altano Trade Route **Bayora **Colonies ***Abednedo ***Fondor ****Fondor Shipyards **Core Worlds ***Alderaan ***Chandrila ***Corellia ***Coruscant ***Duro ***Hosnian system ****Hosnian Prime **Extragalactic ***Kamino system ****Kamino **Hartaga system ***Kiara's Comet Cluster **Inner Rim ***Jakku system ****Jakku *****Carbon Ridge ******Imperial research base *****Starship Graveyard ****Jakku's sun **Jinata system ***Athulla ***Pillio ****Emperor's Observatory ***Vardos ****Future Imperial Leaders Military Preparatory School ****Kestro *****Archive Courtyard ******Archive *****AA Targeting Array *****Kestro Defense Center *****Landing Bay 2 **Mid Rim ***Chommell sector ****Naboo system *****Naboo ******Lake Country *******Varykino ******Theed *******Theed Royal Palace ********Theed Hangar ********Theed power generator ********Throne room ***Iridonia ***Jedha ***Mytaranor sector ****Kashyyyk system *****Kashyyyk ******Kachirho *****Trandosha ***Numidian Prime ***Vandor ***Western Reaches ****Tashtor sector *****Takodana ******Maz Kanata's castle ******Nymeve Lake **Mykapo **Otomok system *Outer Rim Territories **Abrion sector ***Scarif ****Imperial security complex *****Citadel Tower **Anoat sector ***Bespin system ****Bespin *****Chinook Station ******Overseer's Tower *****Life Zone ******Cloud City *******Administrator's Palace *****Ugnorgrad ***Hoth system ****Hoth *****Echo Base *****Perimeter Outpost Delta **Arkanis sector ***Geonosis system ****Geonosis ***Tatoo system ****Chenini ****Ghomrassen ****Guermessa ****Tatoo I ****Tatoo II ****Tatooine *****Beggar's Canyon *****Dune Sea ******Northern Dune Sea *******Jabba's Palace *****Mos Eisley ******"Community" junk yard ******Chalmun's Cantina ******Ubrikkian Trade Tower **Crait system ***Crait ****Crait outpost ***Crait (star) **Galaan system **Gaulus sector ***Ryloth system ****Ryloth **Gordian Reach ***Yavin system ****Yavin ****Yavin 4 *****Wetyin ******Massassi Site *******Great Temple **Hutt Space ***Kintan **Ileenium system ***D'Qar ****Resistance base **Jomark **Kessel sector ***Kessel system ****Kessel *****Spice mines of Kessel **Lothal **Moddell sector ***Endor system ****Endor (planet) ****Forest Moon of Endor *****Death Star's shield generator *****Platform 4 *****Research Station 9 **Mon Cala **Mustafar **Rodia **Sullust sector ***Sullust system ****Sullust *****Abandoned weapons depot **Toola **Vorpal Nebula *Skystrike Academy *Sunspot Prison *Unknown Regions **7G sector ***Starkiller Base system ****Starkiller Base *****Commander Center *****Precinct 47 **Ahch-To |organizations= *Administrator **Baron Administrator *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance High Command **Alliance Military ***Alliance Fleet ****Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps *****Blade Squadron *****Blue Squadron ******Blue Two *****Corona Squadron *****Danger Squadron ******Danger Three ******Danger Four ******Danger Five ******Danger Leader ******Danger Six *****Gold Squadron *****Green Squadron *****Rebel pilot *****Red Squadron ******Red Five ******Red Four ******Red Leader ***Phoenix Squadron ***Rebel army ****Alliance Special Forces *****Endor strike team ****Rebel trooper *****Desert Soldier *****Quarren Heavy Gunner ****Rocket-jumper ***Rebel officer **Bothan spynet **Rebel technician *Assassin *Band **Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes *Beckett's gang *Black Sun *Bodyguard *Bounty hunter *Broken Horn Syndicate *Cloud-Riders *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Confederacy military ***Separatist Droid Army ****Supreme Commander of the Droid Army ***Separatist navy **Head of State *Crime lord *Czerka Arms *Deserter *Engineer *First Order **First Order military ***Army ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Flametrooper *****Megablaster heavy assault trooper *****Riot control stormtrooper *****Rocket trooper *****Snowtrooper *****Stormtrooper (First Order) *****Unidentified brigade ***First Order Navy ****Delta Six ***First Order officer ***High Command ***First Order Special Forces **Supreme Leader *Flight instructor *Free Ryloth movement *Galactic Empire **Counselor to the Empire **Fondor Research and Development division **Galactic Emperor **Governor **Imperial Academy **Imperial High Command **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Brenna's brigade ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Demolition Trooper *****Coastal defender stormtrooper *****Cold weather assault stormtrooper ******Heavy Snowtrooper *****Heavy Weapons Stormtrooper *****Jumptrooper *****Range trooper *****Riot control stormtrooper *****Sandtrooper *****Scout trooper *****Stormtrooper ***Imperial Intelligence ****Death trooper ***Imperial Navy ****Imperial Navy Trooper ****Imperial Starfighter Corps *****Sigma One-Two *****TIE fighter pilot ***Imperial Special Forces ****Inferno Squad *****Agent **Imperial Officer Corps ***Imperial officer **Imperial Security Bureau ***Advanced Weapons Research ****Tarkin Initiative **Moff *Galactic Republic **Republic military ***Grand Army of the Republic ****41st Elite Corps ****91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps ****104th Battalion ****212th Attack Battalion ****327th Star Corps ****501st Legion ****CC-2801's regiment ****Coruscant Guard ****Clone trooper *****Clone Commander *****Clone jetpack trooper *****Clone sharpshooter ***Republic Navy ****Clone trooper pilot ****Republic officer **Wookiee Army ***Kachirho Wookiee Militia ***Wookiee Warrior *Gambler *Guavian Death Gang *Gungan Grand Army *House of Dooku **Count *House of Organa **Princess *Hutt Clan **Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Hux family *Jakku Imperial remnant *Jedi **Jedi Order ***Grand Master ***Jedi General ***Jedi High Council ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Jedi youngling ***Master of the Order *Jinata Security *Kanjiklub *Knights of Ren *Lord *Mercenary *Navigator *New Republic **Galactic Senate ***Senator **New Republic military ***New Republic army ****New Republic soldier ***New Republic Defense Fleet ****Fleet command ****New Republic Starfighter Corps *****Inferno Squad *****New Republic pilot *****Phantom Squadron ****Starhawk Command ***New Republic officer *Nightbrothers *Nightsisters *Officer **Admiral **Captain **Colonel **Commander **Commanding officer **General **Lieutenant **Major **Vice Admiral *Partisans **Dreamers *Planetary defense forces *Pilot *Pirate **Ohnaka Gang *Protectorate *Resistance **Resistance military ***Resistance army ****Resistance trooper ***Resistance navy ****Resistance Starfighter Corps *****Black Leader *****Blue Squadron ******Blue Leader ***Resistance officer *Royal House of Naboo **Flight Group **Governor of Naboo **Monarch of Naboo ***Queen **Royal Naboo Security Forces ***Naboo Royal Handmaidens *Scavenger *Scout *Sergeant *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord **Sith Master *Skywalker family *Slicer *Smuggler *Solo family *Spy *Squad leader *Tarkin family *Technician *Uprising *Versio family *White Worms **Scrumrat *Wookiee Warrior |species= *Abednedo *Aqualish *Bith *Bothan *Dressellian *Duros *Ewok *Gamorrean *Gungan *Human **Alderaanian **Chandrilan **Corellian **Coruscanti **Clone **Cyborg **Mandalorian **Naboo **Serennian *Hutt *Ishi Tib *Ithorian **Ottegan *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kaminoan *Kyuzo *Lasat *Meftian *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Nikto **Kadas'sa'Nikto *Quarren *Rodian *Sullustan *Talpini *Trandoshan *Twi'lek **Rutian *Ubese *Weequay *Wistie *Wookiee *Yoda's species *Zabrak **Dathomirian ****RZ-2 A-wing starfighter *****Tallissan Lintra's RZ-2 A-wing starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] ***[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ****Yoda's Jedi interceptor ***N-1 starfighter ****Leema Kai's N-1 Starfighter ***TIE line ****TIE/fo space superiority fighter ****TIE/IN interceptor ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter *****Iden Versio's TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ****TIE/sa bomber ****TIE/sf space superiority fighter ****TIE/sk x1 experimental air superiority fighter ****TIE/vn space superiority fighter *****Kylo Ren's TIE silencer ****TIE Advanced x1 *****Darth Vader's TIE Advanced ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing fighter *****''Black One'' ***Y-wing starfighter ****BTL-B Y-wing ****BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber **''Starhawk''-class battleship ***''Unity'' **Transport ***GR-75 medium transport ***U-55 orbital loadlifter **Troop transport ***AAL-1971/9.1 Troop Transport ***Resistance transport **Yacht ***J-type 327 Nubian starship ****Naboo Royal Starship *Tank **HAVw A6 Juggernaut *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport ***All Terrain Armored Transport (Galactic Civil War) **All Terrain MegaCaliber Six **All Terrain Recon Transport **All Terrain Scout Transport ***First Order All Terrain Scout Transport **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer |technology= *Airlock *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase I clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor **Death trooper armor **First Order stormtrooper armor ***Phasma's armor **Imperial officer battle armor **Kylo Ren's helmet **Mandalorian armor **Pauldron **Stormtrooper armor **Vader's armor *Baton **Phasma's baton **Z6 riot control baton *Blaster **Blaster cannon ***1.4 FD P-Tower ***DF.9 turret placement ***E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon ***Mark II medium repeating blaster cannon ***Z-6 rotary blaster cannon **Blaster carbine ***EE-3 carbine rifle **Blaster pistol ***CR-2 blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster ***Defender sporting blaster pistol ****Satine's Lament ***DH-17 blaster pistol ***Glie-44 blaster pistol ****Finn's blaster pistol ***Heavy blaster pistol ****DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *****Han's heavy blaster pistol ***Hold-out blaster ****Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster ****EC-17 hold-out blaster ***RG-4D ***RK-3 ***S-5 blaster pistol ***SE-44C blaster pistol ***X-8 Night Sniper ****Lando Calrissian's X-8 Night Sniper **Blaster rifle ***A280 blaster rifle ***A280C blaster rifle ***A280-CFE blaster ***DC-15 blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster ***DC-15LE ***DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle ***DLT-19x targeting blaster ***E-5 blaster rifle ***E-5C ***E-11 blaster rifle ***E-22 blaster rifle ***EE-4 blaster rifle ***EL-16 blaster ***EL-16HFE blaster rifle ***F-11D blaster rifle ****Phasma's blaster rifle ***Relby-v10 mortar gun ****Bossk's Relby-v10 Mortar Gun ***RT-97C heavy blaster rifle ***TL-50 heavy repeater **Ion blaster ***M-45 repeating ion blaster **Repeating blaster ***FWMB-10K ***FWMB-10 repeating blaster ***T-21 light repeating blaster **Sniper rifle ***A180 sniper configuration ***DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle ***E-5s sniper rifle ***IQA-11 ***NT-242 ***Pulse cannon ***Valken-38x **Wrist blaster *Boba Fett's wrist gauntlets *Bowcaster **Chewbacca's bowcaster *Cannon **Laser cannon ***GO-4 laser canon ***IX4 laser cannon ***KX9 laser cannon ***L-s1 laser cannon ***MS-1 heavy laser cannon ***Quad laser cannon ****AG-2G quad laser cannon ***RG-9 laser cannon ***Super Blaster 920 laser cannon **Mass-driver cannon *Climate disruption array *Cloaking device *Code cylinder *Computer *Control box *Cybernetics *Data cube *Databank *Datapad *Deflector shield generator **Deflector shield ***Planetary shield ***Personal energy shield ***Squad shield *Detonator *Disruptor **T-7 ion disruptor rifle *Droid *Electro-shock prod *Engine **Ion engine *Flamethrower **D-93 Incinerator flamethrower *Fuel cell *Grenade **Dioxis grenade **Shock grenade **Smoke bomb **Thermal detonator *Grenade launcher **MPL-57 *Healing well *Helmet *Hologram *Holoprojector *Holotable *Homing beacon **Distress beacon *Hookah pipe *Hyperdrive *IM-40 three-slot ammunition and tool pouch *Interrogation chair *Ion cannon **SW-4 ion cannon **v-150 Planet Defender *Ion torpedo *Jetpack **JT-12 jetpack **Jump Pack **Z-6 jetpack *Knife *Kyber crystal container *Laser gate *Lightsaber **Crossguard lightsaber ***Kylo Ren's lightsaber **Darth Vader's lightsaber **Double-bladed lightsaber ***Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber **Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber **Shoto lightsaber ***Yoda's lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber *Macrobinoculars *Memory bank *Mine **Laser trip mine **Orbital mine **Proximity mine *Missile **Concussion missile ***ST2 concussion missile **Mag-pulse warhead *Missile launcher **HH-12 rocket launcher **Smart Rocket *Moisture vaporator *Officer's disk *Plasma bomb *Proton torpedo **MG7-A proton torpedo *Reactor *Satellite *Scan pulse *Scope *Seismic charge *Shield **Kyuzo war shield *Sonic Imploder *Speech scrambler *Stuncuffs *Superlaser *Superweapon *Tractor beam *Turbolaser **MegaCaliber Six turbolaser cannon **Quad turbolaser cannon **XX-9 heavy turbolaser battery *Turbolift *v-120 artillery emplacement *v-232 artillery emplacement |miscellanea= *1138 *Alcohol **Merenzane Gold *Amphibian *Antenna *Asteroid *Asteroid field *Aurebesh *Backpack *Bandolier *Barracks *Beach *Black market *Blockade *Blood *Bone **Skeleton *Bounty *"Buckethead" *Brigade *Cantina *Capital *Carbon scoring *Carbonite *Chromium *City *Clone template *Clothing **Cape **First Order military uniforms **Flight suit ***Flight helmet **Glove **Imperial military uniforms ***Rank insignia plaque **Jacket ***Flight jacket ****Resistance fighter jacket **Pants **Poncho **Republic military uniforms *Cockpit *Commando *Communications tower *Convoy *Crystal **Kyber crystal *Cubikahd *Deity *Dejarik *Desert *Distress call *Dream *Ear *Factory *First Order insignia *Foodstuff **Fruit ***Jogan fruit ***Melon ****Meiloorun fruit **Ration bar *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Force power ***Dark Aura ***Focused Rage ***Force-bond ***Force lightning ***Force push ***Force Stasis ***Force vision ***Insight ***Mind probe ***Mind trick ***Telekinesis **Force-sensitive **Light side of the Force *Fuel **Coaxium *Galaxy *Gas **Dioxis **Tibanna *Gas giant *Goggles *Hangar *Heart *Homeworld *Huttslayer Splash *Hyperspace *Imperial crest *Inch *Jagannath point *Jedi training *Kama *Kessel Run *Labor camp *Language **Galactic Basic **Lasat ***"Karabast" **Rodian **Shyriiwook **Twi'leki **Ubese *Legion *Lekku *Lightsaber combat **Lightsaber duel **Form V *Lightspeed *Luke Skywalker's compass *Magma *Map to Skywalker *"May the Force be with you" *Medal **Medal of Bravery *Mindharp of Sharu *Money **Credit *Moon *Mouth *Music *Musical instrument **Nar Shaddaa wind chimes *Nebula *New Order *Nose *Observatory *Ocean *Oil bath *Orbital bombardment *Ore *Outer Rim and Fizz *Painting *Parent *Parkellan Sling *Parsec *Phantom energy *Planet *Plant **Tree ***Palm tree ***Redwood tree ***Shin'yah tree ***Wroshyr tree *Plastoid *Port in a Storm *Prison *Prisoner *Project Resurrection *Propaganda **''A Monument to Security'' **''Earn the Collar'' **''Hero of Vardos'' **''Leadership, Order, Power'' **''Stormtrooper Corps Enlist Today'' **''We Stand With Our Empire'' *Rebel command insignia *Refugee *Regiment *Republic crest *Rhodocrosite *Sabacc *Scorekeeper *Special forces *Stained glass *Shipyard *Species *Squad *Stun *Tattoo *Temperature *Terrorist *Throne *Time **Second **Standard day **Standard decade **Standard minute **Standard month **Standard year *Toast *Trash compactor *Treason *Twi'lek Topper *Volcano *Wilhelm scream *''Wroshyr'' wood *Zeyd cloth }}